


A new dawn

by Skalkaya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalkaya/pseuds/Skalkaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with Thordan, how will the remaining Scions and their friends at Ishgard face the coming dawn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the event of the 3.0. Please be aware you might encounter spoilers.  
> Also, english isn't my native language, so I apologize if it isn't too good :D

"No timeouts. No respite. We have to go on."  
After repeating it for so long, it became the only thing that kept their small group going.  
They had gone to the end of their quest for truth and freedom. A truth and a freedom that had been forgotten for a thousand years. But these cost them more than they ever imagined. Or maybe were willing to pay.  
Ishgard was finally able to catch a glimpse of a future where the Dragonsong War would be but a memory. A story told around the fire or to frighten the young.  
But Ishgard had lost in the process a father, an identity and so many of its children. 

Though the city was freed of a burden it had carried for too long, it had risen some questions none had answers to, and some answers some were not willing to hear. The people were perhaps driven apart by this new day the events had brought forth, but they had this unique occasion to decide what was going to happen to them and theirs for the centuries to come. And that, in itself, was a consolation that helped along that new path.  
And the first step in that direction had been to cease their isolation and rejoin their neighbors. 

Some of the great houses didn't approve of that decision but in the confusion that had followed the disappearance of His Holiness Thordan VII, they had no way of appealing the decision.

This was to be the heroes' last action for Ishgard. Before nothing more could be done for now.  
And so they had wandered the rest of that day. To visit a friend's marking stone. To tell of the actions of an unsung heroine. 

But in the end, it was time for a timeout. Time for a respite. 

Time to hear. To think. To feel.  
And by the Twelve, did it hurt. 

The day that followed the signing of the treaty that marked the re-entry of the Holy See into the Eorzean Alliance, the tension has eased out and they had all gathered at Fortemps Manor out of habit.  
Aymeric, still in his armor, was now acting as temporary leader of the city until someone more appropriate was found.  
Lucia, always by his side, looked wearier than ever.  
Alphinaud, who, in his youth, was not as used as the others at concealing his feelings. He was clearly lacking sleep and tormented by the events.  
Tataru, always cheerful was silent and still though today. Anxiously waiting for someone to talk.  
Y'shtola, sitting quietly, had her blind gaze on the last companion of their group.  
The Warrior of Light, finally, was sitting by the widow, looking absently at the garden outside and the snow that was falling. 

In the end, it was Aymeric who stepped forward after a sigh that only Lucia caught and said:  
"Friends! Today, Ishgard takes its first steps as a free city. We may yet be able to set right the wrongs that were done in the past. I cannot thank you enough for all that was done in the past few weeks. We have all deserve to take some rest."  
He paused for a second, frowning, before resuming on a less forceful tone:  
"None of us have forgotten that one of our own is still at the hands of Niddhogg. And I don't need reminding you that the fight isn't truly over yet. But while we wait for new information to appear, I suggest that we all take some rest. I know some of you wanted to start looking actively for the other Scions and this is indeed the right time for it. We will all stay in contact thanks to the linkshell mistress Tataru created.  
Personally, I have matters here in Ishgard that will require my full attention. But I intend to help by letting Lucia get her wish and accompany Master Alphinaud and Mistress Tataru back at their headquarters at the Falling Snows in Central Coerthas. I know Haurchefant meant it when he offered the place and I see no reason to take it back now."  
At their friend's name, a heavy silence fell and even the Warrior of light seemed to pay attention to what was going on in the room. Even if only for a second.  
"From there, it should be easy for you to be in contact with the remaining forces of the Scions and start looking for your friends. I have no doubt Lucia will be useful to you."  
By allowing her to go, of course Aymeric was granting her her wish to help them back for all they had done for Ishgard, but he also wanted to have someone keeping an eye on them. He understood fully well that the Scions were essential to the safety of Ishgard and Eorzea and he would feel better if they had someone with Lucia's skillset among them for now.  
He smiled to them, and he hoped he looked convincing enough in his attempt to sound confident.  
They smiled back, and got up, ready to move on with what they had to do in this new order. Everyone had a focus for now again. It would help keeping their minds busy enough so they wouldn't stop. He knew for certain that if they did stop for more than a few days, they would all crumbled. But they all had a mission for now and he was sure he could come up with a few more if needed. All was set. And Aymeric was sure everything would be alright now. 

At least, until the next day when a manservant from Fortemps manor rushed in his office early in the morning with two guards trying to stop him.

"Lord Commander Aymeric! She's gone!"

Aymeric was immediately up and he gestured for his men to stand down. 

"Who is? What are you talking about?"  
"The Warrior of Light, Sir! She's gone!"

He couldn't help himself but mutter:  
No timeouts. No respite.


	2. The twilight of an era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Warrior of Light gone, how do the Scions react to the situation?

"Explain yourself! What do you mean, she's gone?"

The poor man was clearly terrified and at this very moment, Aymeric wasn't sure if he was scared about his own master's reaction or of Aymeric himself. But his mind was racing from one hypothesis to the next: Was it Niddhogg already? Or did the Ascians got to her? She probably had enemies also in the three city states and let's not forget the various beastmen she pissed off by killing their gods multiple times. She may even be held responsible by some for the disappearance of his father, Thordan VII. The most bigots and of course, the nobles had a lot to lose with the changes to come.

"I entered her parlor to get her armor ready for her departure this afternoon for camp Dragonhead only to find the room to be completely empty. So, I mustered enough courage to enter her bedroom proper when I noticed the door to it was ajar."

Aymeric, at that moment, let the anguish that had been flooding him up till this point overpower him. Hitting his desk with both hands, he leaned forward and roared:

"You entered the Warrior of Light's bedroom?"

Lucia settled her hand firmly on his shoulder, quietly asking him to calm down. He sighed and sit back in his chair. A headache started pounding in his head and he moved his left hand to start massaging the temple slowly and lightly closed his eyes and the pain vaguely recessed. But he gestured for the man to go on with his right one.

Knowing the Lord Commander was not in a good mood, the Fortemps' servant continued his tale, though his eyes were wide opened and searching for any sign of trouble in Aymeric's behavior.

"Yes, Lord Commander, I entered, and it was icy cold. The door to the balcony had been left wide open and that's when I realized that she was gone. I didn't know what to do so I woke up my master who came back to make ascertain that I didn't misjudge the situation. Then he told me to come here and warn you while he would gather the other Scions at the Manor."

Hearing of the Count reaction had a soothing effect on Aymeric who almost smiled. You could always count on the man to react in a calm and measured way. He clearly had still a lot to learn from him.

He dismissed the manservant with the message that he would join them as soon as possible. But before that, he had to discuss something with Lucia.

Aymeric chose to stare at the door in front of him while he joined his hands on his desk.

"Lucia."

The formal tone he used was immediately identified by his second-in-command who responded by standing to attention.

"Sir!"

"We are changing your orders. Not only will you assist the remaining Scions in their quest to find their friends, but you will also find out what the Warrior of Light is up to. From what that man told us, we can assume that she left on her own accord or she wouldn't have left with her armor. Clearly, she wanted to be on her own but we unfortunately can't allow her to have that luxury at this time."

He paused for a second before adding:

"Of course, don't let the others know for now until we've found out the truth of it."

Lucia saluted and went out. He didn't need to ask her where she was going to know she was already setting on the task he had just appointed her. He never really knew the extent of her spy network but he was sure she was going to leave no stone unturned until she found the Warrior.

Aymeric hated the fact that he had to rely still so much on one person to ensure the future of Ishgard, especially a friend like the Warrior of Light had become. And he also knew the death of Haurchefant had hurt her much harder than anyone assumed. He had been there for their final exchange and he had witnessed so much going unsaid in these last moments. His heart sank again at the memory of Haurchefant's eyes lightning up as he realised that she did love him back in the end. He wished for nothing more than to grant her some peace. But as the current leader of this city…He couldn't.

This time, when he got up, he finally got ready to join the others at the manor when a light knock returned his attention to the present.

\--------

He had been looking forward to this day. Though going back to camp Dragonhead was always going to be a bit more difficult now, thinking of all the work he had to do for the Scions in Minfillia's absence was somehow cheering Alphinaud up.

He had learnt a lot during his time in Ishgard about himself and life in general. And he wanted to think that he had grown up a bit at Estinien's contact.

And today was supposed to be a new beginning for the Scions. The day they would start to reform their group.

So when a servant had come calling for him, announcing that a meeting was to be held immediately in the library and that the Lord Commander would be joining them, he knew this was not a farewell party but that something else had happened.

He made his way to the room and was the first to arrive. He decided to sit down and composed himself by drinking the tea the staff had brought. Having no real idea of what to expect, he thought it best to just wait. And soon, other people started to come in.

First were Tataru and Y'shtola, who seemed about as puzzled as he was. Then came in the Fortemps'. Dignified Artoriel, sheepish Emmanellain, and their father. Alphinaud couldn't help but notice that the count had aged in the past few weeks, leaning ever so slightly on his cane. Then Cid made his entrance quietly, before resting behind everyone else against a wall.

They were all waiting for the count to speak up but he didn't seem keen on doing so just yet and Alphinaud presumed he was waiting for Lucia, Aymeric and the Warrior of Light.

When the Lord Commander arrived, he nodded to the count who got up. That was when Alphinaud froze with his cup in mid-air. That Aymeric would signal to start without Lucia was one thing. But why weren't they waiting on their last friend? He feared he understood only too well what it meant but waited for the axe to fall.

"I'm sorry to have asked everyone to come here so early on what is going to be a very busy day."

Everyone seemed restless and Alphinaud could only assumed they had come to the same conclusion as he did. And Aymeric was probably already aware of the events.

"This morning, the room of the Warrior of Light was discover empty. Now, before anyone asked, no sign of a struggle were found and her armour and weapons are missing."

The silence that fell on the room was deafening. They were all in shock as this didn't make sense.

Where did she go? Why on her own? Why now?

Why did she leave?

Alphinaud couldn't help but think of these past days and realized, much to his shame, that he had barely noticed her presence.

She had never been the talkative type, but she had always made herself part of conversations by showing interest. Lately, she had been just going through the motion. And he didn't even see it til now.

"I don't want to sound cold, but this doesn't change anything to our plans."

Alphinaud and most of their group frowned at Aymeric's intervention and Cid chuckled as he voiced everyone's thoughts:

"I'm sorry to say, Lord Commander, that you didn't just sound cold, you sounded Shiva cold."

Aymeric didn't flinched at the comment but went on.

"The Warrior of Light probably had good reasons to disappear like this. I'm not saying I like it or that I'm ok with it, and I figure you all feel the same about it but she is as free to leave as any of us are. And anyway, she still has the linkpearl we gave her, she's just not answering at the moment. So, I suggest we go on with our plan, and set to the tasks we all have. There is no point worrying about it yet."

Alphinaud arched an eyebrow at Aymeric's speech. Of course, he wasn't really worrying about the well-being of the Warrior of Light. It had been proven over and over that nothing could stand in its way. But Alphinaud was still worried. It didn't resembled their friend to go like this without any warnings. And their numbers were already growing thin as it was.

But Aymeric was not done yet.

"I would also like to take this opportunity to let you all know that it was decided that the lord Artoirel would be taking the lead of camp Dragonhead. He will travel with you there and take his new position immediately."

From there, Alphinaud didn't really pay any attention to whatever it was that people said. Nor did he actually remember going back to his room to get his things ready. But at some point, he kind of woke up in the middle of his room, folding a few shirts when it hit him.

The Warrior of Light left.

He felt both betrayed and hurt at that thought but also he realized that now it was just him, Tataru and Y'shtola.

It was Ul'dah all over again.

But this time, no one was going to rescue them.

This time, he was on his own.

This time, it was his turn to protect the others.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story has been in my head for a while now. I know generally speaking where this is going but I like to let the characters surprise me from time to time. Let's see where we'll go from here!


End file.
